Sabrina, daughter of Red-Haired Shanks Book One: Childhood
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: "Sabrina is a kind child, or was. I left her with Luffy because I knew that they, together, would make a great pirate crew. Especially since they are both Devil Fruit Users. Sabrina ate the Magi-magi fruit you know. She was only 2 years old then." -Red-Haired Shanks, about his daughter, Sabrina. Rated T just in case


**"Sabrina is a kind child, or was. I left her with Luffy because I knew that they, together, would make a great pirate crew. Especially since they are both Devil Fruit Users. Sabrina ate the Magi-magi fruit you know. She was only 2 years old then."**

_-Red-Haired Shanks, about his daughter, Sabrina._

* * *

One of the Straw-Hat pirates, Magical Sabrina, or 'Straw Hat Sabrina'. Sabi to her friends and brothers(Ace and Sabo). She is Luffy's closest friend in the crew and co-captain. Eventually she and Luffy become a couple(Which also meant Sanji had to give Luffy the talk and Robin had to give Sabrina the talk).

But that story is far later.

This is their origin.

The story of Sabrina, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, and their childhood.

What if Sabo never died?

Find out in

_Sabrina, daughter of Red-Haired Shanks Book One: Childhood_

* * *

"But, Papa!" yelled a young girl, of merely 7. She had crimson hair just past her shoulders and wide dark eyes. She wore a simple black outfit of a t-shirt and shorts, along with sandals. On top of her head was a straw hat with a lilac ribbon around the bridge.

"No buts, Sabrina. I'll be leaving you in this village. The Pirate World is too dangerous for a seven year old." said a red headed man. This man was Red-Haired Shanks, the young girl of seven his daughter, Sabrina. Sabrina pouted.

"Fine…" she said.

"Anyway, the crew and I are heading to the bar. You can come, but you can only drink juice." Shanks said. Sabrina frowned,

"No Pirate, young or not, drinks juice!" she exclaimed.

"Then you can't come with us." chuckled Shanks. Sabrina looked down.

"Fine, Papa." she muttered. Shanks chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"There's a good girl." he grinned. Sabrina pouted.

"Hiya, Makino." Shanks greeted as the group entered the bar.

"Oh, hello Shanks. I see you brought your daughter today. Do you want the usual Apple Juice for her?" Makino asked.

"Yes, please." Shanks answered as Makino handed him a sake bottle before going to get some sake for the rest of the crew of Pirates and Apple Juice for Sabrina.

"Thank you Miss Makino!" Sabrina said a bit shyly. She wasn't used to being around other people, other than her father's crew who had been raising her since she was born. Shanks had decided it was time to leave his daughter in a village to actually be raised and so Sabrina wouldn't get hurt. He'd visit like he always did though, this village was one of the few who welcomed pirates like him.

Anyway…

Shanks soon noticed a kid that was Sabrina's age, a kid who always tried to get Shanks to let him go with the Pirate Captain. Shanks always said no, but it seemed the kid-Luffy as Shanks knew- was looking at Sabrina rather strangely.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, Luffy, you haven't met Sabrina yet have you?" asked Makino. Luffy shook his head.

"This is Sabrina, Shanks' daughter." Makino said, gesturing to Sabrina, who nodded in return.

"Nice ta meetcha, Sabrina!" Luffy greeted.

"Likewise." Sabrina said.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy introduced.

"As you know, I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said. Luffy smiled at Sabrina before getting into an argument with Shanks. Sabrina ignored it and drank her juice. She looked up when she saw Luffy eating the Gum-Gum fruit her father had found. Is Luffy an idiot? she thought, sweat-dropping. She sighed when Shanks found out Luffy was now made of rubber. Despite her only being two at the time, she remembered when Shanks found out she had eaten the Magi-Magi fruit, which gave her the ability to not only use fully use all three forms of Haki, but also send out blasts of energy from any part of her body. The Magi-Magi Devil Fruit was incredibly rare, the only one ever found by Gol D Roger, and the Pirate King of Old gave it to Shanks along with the Straw Hat. It was Shanks' pride and joy, along with the hat, until Sabrina accidentally ate the fruit.

Anyway,

Sabrina was with Shanks when they found Luffy, who was about to be killed by the bandit they met earlier. Sabrina was next to Lucky.

"Can you back up that claim? Now that you have drawn your gun do you have the guts to use it?" Shanks asked. A 'bang' was heard and Lucky had shot the bandit with a gun. Shanks nodded to Sabrina. She nodded back to him and pointed at another bandit.

"Magi-Magi bullet!" she yelled, a small purple blast shaped like a bullet heading for the bandit. It hit the bandit's heart, killing him instantly. It wasn't Sabrina's first kill, her first kill was a long time ago. Shanks had taught her that sometimes, killing was good, especially when protecting a friend.

* * *

Sabrina gasped as she heard Luffy cry. Her eyes soon widened as she heard Luffy yell

"Your arm!"

"What happened to Papa?" she found herself asking. When Shanks came back to the shore, Sabrina gasped when she noticed…

Shanks had lost his left arm. Sabrina ran to Luffy and Shanks.

"Papa! Luffy! A-are you two alright?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, we're fine, Sabrina." Shanks replied.

"But your arm, Papa!" Sabrina cried.

"Its just an arm, Sabrina. At least both of us survived." Shanks told his daughter. Sabrina looked down and nodded.

"Okay, Papa." she said.

* * *

Luffy and Sabrina watched as Shanks and his crew left. Shanks had given Luffy his straw hat. The two seven-year-olds had tears streaming down their cheeks, their hats hiding their eyes. Both then looked up.

"We'll be greater than you! We promise you!" they yelled together.

"We will get the One Piece together!" Luffy added.

"We will become great pirates!" Sabrina yelled.

"So get ready!" they finished together.

* * *

**Review like bosses!**


End file.
